On the Contrary
by Depopulating
Summary: As a great silhouette in the shaft of light, there stands Kuwabara, smirking at a puzzled Yusuke on the alter. [YusukexKuwabara]


**Warning: **Mentions of things in episodes 112 and 97 (they're the italicized parts). Yeah, I'm specific like that.

**Disclaim'd.**

* * *

**.x.**

**Case 2: Rewind**

**YusukexKuwabara**

**.x.**

* * *

He's dusting off his coat tails. He never liked things like this. 

Now he's staring in the mirror. It was supposed to be just a quick glance, but it's not. He's captivated by himself, like he hasn't seen his face in years.

Kuwabara looks so... different. He's trimmed and clean-cut, the opposite of his usual self. His high cheekbones stick out oddly, more bizarre than before. Or is it just his thoughts getting to him? Shizuru's got his carrot-colored hair combed down and gelled. He's not pulling it off well. He has the urge to wash out whatever things his sister decided to put in there and do it his own way.

Does he actually feel... self conscious? Or could it be just the feeling of this bright morning?

**.x. **

_Keiko's screaming at the horizon, the dusk set upon the water. _

"_This is the end!_

_I'm tired of waiting for you, Yusuke! Half my life, I've waited for you to come around!"_

_She's angry at the ocean. The rest of them look on with pity and ... perhaps the same feeling?_

_Rushing waves pass over her feet and slash her ankles._

...Yusuke..

**.x.**

Kuwabara's opening his car door, smiling at the memory.

For a split second, he felt _glad._

If Yusuke wasn't with Keiko, he had... the slightest chance.

But onl–_No_, he thinks to himself. He's in love with Yukina. There's no doubt about it. He loves her smiling face, her lighthearted self... but still... there was definately someone else he had on his thoughts.

**.x.**

"_Even when you were here, you weren't really! _

_You weren't here for me! _

_Go on fighting! But it's time I did what_ I _want!"_

_Keiko continues, the rest of them staring down at the sand. _

**.x.**

...but Kuwabara envies the way Yusuke fights–how he shows so much power... and yet, here Kuwabara is, _weak._

He's gazing off into space and yet his eyes are still on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the city racing past him. He's biting the other, intensely in thought and a scorn upon his lips.

But it's not hate. Not at all. He admires–no, _adores _the way Yusuke grins. The way he paces. The way he speaks.

Yusuke's bravery. It's unwavering.

He takes an unexpected turn, parking off on the side of the road. He's sits there for a moment, biting his finger nail, when he notices he's in front of a playground.

**.x.**

_She starts to cry, or wants to, holding onto whatever memory she has of her loved one left. It's not like he would ever hear such screams. But it felt like ten thousand tons had lifted off her che--_

"_I don't want you to wait, either."_

_Keiko gasps, turning to see Yusuke stolling down the beach towards her._

_The crew becomes alarmed from behind Keiko, standing up. Kuwabara... smiles. _

"_See? You don't have to," Yusuke says, beaming._

**.x.**

Kuwabara's sitting on a swing set, swaying back and fourth and staring down at the blowing grass beneath his feet. The place is deserted.

No, Yusuke _can't _do this. He just can't! It just doesn't feel right. _But he loves Keiko_, his inner voice tells him. _He's doing the right thing..._

_...right?_

They've been through so much together, Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Remember that time, when you were fighting Toguro? When you thought I was dead?" Kuwabara asks the sky, his grip tightening on the chains. "Or when Sensui killed you?"

He chuckles. It is just like it was yesterday.

"The Dark Tournament? When I was so intent on beating you? Chapter Black? Genkai's tournament? Kurama and Hiei?"

He suddenly looks like he could cry.

"That one dream... where I was supposed to kiss you?"

He sniffs the tears back, his head in his hands. "Does it all mean nothing now? Does this new road you're taking really mean it's all over? Are you really going to leave me? What am I go–"

A beep from his arm interrupts him. He reluctantly raises his head."Hn?" He lifts his black sleeve and looks down at his watch, suddenly horrified. "Damn! I'm late!"

**.x.**

"_Uhhh, so I guess, Keiko, you know tomorrow_ _is my birthday, right?" Yusuke asks, about ready to shove food into his mouth._

"_Yeah, I knew that," she says crudely, her eyes closed and her head in her hand. _

_He shoves rice into his mouth."So... uhhh..."_

"_So_ what_?" she asks, annoyed._

"_So, by my eighteen birthday, I'll be back here. I _will_ find a way. I promise you."_

_Her eyes finally open, putting her hand down and changing position so she's facing him, her tone changed to soft, hopeful. "And then what?"_

_Yusuke stares at the wall for a brief moment, leaving Keiko's desires in the air._ _He then turns, to her surprise, holding her hands in his. _

"_Then let's get married."_

_She gazes in shock, while he stares at her with certainty. _

**.x.**

"If anyone has any objections that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hol–"

The door to the church flies open with the loudest creak, the blinding white light from the outside rushing into the building.

Yukina is standing beautifully in a white summer dress first down the line of bridesmaids, holding a bouquet of roses, whispering "What...?" to herself. Shizuru, also in the same clothing, has her brow raised, her "What the Hell?" being one of many sounding off in the room.

Hiei's oddly perched on top of a beam high in the ceiling above the couple's heads like a bat, not even bothering to have changed into proper attire (Why bother?). He's shaking his head down at the scene below. "That idiot."

Kurama and Koenma are standing on the other side opposite the bridesmaids, both sternly looking on at the doorway, a spot next to the red-haired male where Kuwabara _should_ have been–Best Man.

Keiko's standing there at the alter in front of the priest, dressed in a long, lacy white wedding gown. She looks like an angel, her long hair braided and her eyes darting off towards the entrance.

Yusuke does the same, along with the rest of the bunched church crowd, turning to the best of their ability towards the wide wooden door. He's fancied up not at all in his familiar green, but black, corresponding with his silk ebony hair. His mouth is agape, his expressive eyes filled with puzzlement.

As a great silhouette in the shaft of light, there stands Kuwabara, smirking at Yusuke on the alter.

"I do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I got this one when I saw that one part in episode 97 before Yusuke leaves. Yay. 

I know Kuwabara isn't the... most fortunate looking, but ugly people need love, too! I think the idea of Yusuke and Kuwabara together is sweet. Deal. This fandom is severely lacking good YuKuw fics, and I intend on throwing a bomb of them on it! WHOO!


End file.
